


Woman in Black

by eams81



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, New York City, Road Trips, Theatre, Woman in Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eams81/pseuds/eams81
Summary: “Yh but it’s a musical. Musicals aren’t scary.”“This isn’t a musical Ty,”The one where Tyler and Jamie go to see a play on a road trip.





	Woman in Black

When Tyler brandished the two tickets, waving them excitedly in front of Jamie’s face as if they were golden tickets from Willy Wonka, Jamie had simply smiled affectionately at his boyfriend. Jamie was a big theatre lover and having an extra day in New York when they had a road trip was his favourite thing. He would endure Tyler clothes shopping, and in the evenings, they would throw on their coats and head to see one of the wide selections of plays and musicals that broadway had to offer. That was one of the great things about New York, it was such a busy city, and there were always so many people around, they were able to sink into the crowd and live in the anonymity. It wasn’t Dallas, where people knew their faces and knew their names. They weren’t going to embrace the risk of being unseen in the crowds, even in a place as populated as New York; there were never any public kisses or hand holding, but they would walk side by side their shoulders brushing with every step.

It was their off day; they had played the Rangers the night before to a sold-out crowd who had watched as they netted four goals against Lundqvist, whilst Bishop locked out the home-team. Tyler and Jamie had stayed out for a few drinks with the rest of guys, Tyler sipping at his coke whilst he watched the rest of the guys downing beer like it was water. Jamie had matched his boyfriend in small sips from his beer, declining the offers when Rads and Lindell kept trying to push new bottles towards him. After Rads third attempt at pushing a beer towards where Jamie and Tyler sat, Dobby had snapped at the man in angry half-Russian, half-English, reminding him that Tyler didn’t like to drink and if Jamie wanted another drink, he would get one himself.

Not joining the guys in getting drunk meant that Jamie wasn’t suffering when he woke up the next morning in bright white sheets, that were only slightly ruined from their activities the night before. The bright morning light filled the room, leaving Jamie groaning as he turned away from the large windows; Tyler always forgot to close curtains and blinds. The space next to him was empty and cold to the touch. The bathroom door was open and was lit only by the light streaming through the hotel room from the open curtains. Jamie pushed himself up onto his elbows, glancing around the room with a frown. Both of their bags were still sat under the wall-mounted TV, and their suits from the night before were still strewn over the floor, abandoned where they got thrown.

Jamie barely got a chance to push himself up further from the bed, when the door to the hotel room clicked open and Tyler rushed in like an eager puppy. “It’s fucking freezing out there.” Tyler grimaced, pushing his coat off his shoulders and throwing it haphazardly over the arm of a chair. Jamie’s eyes lit up with the smile that automatically filled his face whenever he was with Tyler. Tyler looked over at him with a wide grin that was nearly identical as he skipped across the room and leaped onto the bed. His knees straddled Jamie’s hips, the white sheets the only barrier between them. Jamie’s hands instinctively came to rest on Tyler’s hips, raising an eyebrow as the other man teasingly wiggled on his lap.

“So, tell me I’m the best boyfriend you’ve ever had,” Tyler grinned leaning down so that his lips were a breath away from Jamie’s.

Jamie rolled his eyes, tightening his grip on Tyler’s hip as Tyler once again subtly grinded on top of him. “You’re the only boyfriend I’ve ever had.”

“Well I went to the box office as soon as it opened and got us some tickets for the ‘Woman in Black’ tonight.” Tyler closed the space between them, pecking Jamie on the lips. His untamed hair tickled at Jamie’s forehead, begging to be played with. Jamie reached up with one hand to swipe his fingers through the thick curls, softly pulling at them as he urged Tyler closer once more. The second kiss was the opposite of the first and left them both gasping for breath and clutching at each other.

Jamie chased after Tyler’s lips as they pulled apart, unwilling to let the moment end. Tyler grinned mischievously as he licked a line from Jamie’s bottom lip to the tip of his nose. Pecking him on the nose, Tyler evaded the grabbing hands that attempted to pull him back towards the bed.

* * *

They spent the day nosing around the streets of New York. Some of the guys were still recovering from hangovers, whilst others went to explore the array of museums that the city had to offer. Jamie spent the morning trying not to touch Tyler as they explored the busy halls in the Natural History Museum. Tyler’s excitement was almost identical to that of the school children that were scattered around the place, and Jamie felt his heart pulse with the familiar feeling of absolute love as Tyler stared at the giant sequoia tree slice. The slice was easily twice the size of them both and filled the wall, and Jamie dutifully nodded along when Tyler asked for a photo to be taken of him in front of it. “Do it for Instagram Jamie!”

Jamie loved the photo that he took; Tyler was a beautiful contrast in dark jeans and a blue denim jacket, his curls peaking out from beneath his signature cap. The photo was sent to Tyler’s phone, and as Tyler fiddled around with the picture and the caption for Instagram, Jamie was making it his background picture. The boys teased them relentlessly for how ‘sickeningly’ in love they were, but Jamie knew that the team were supportive and accepting. His phone freshly locked, hiding the new background picture of Tyler, Jamie waited patiently as Tyler finished uploading onto Instagram. They smile softly at each other, their love spoken in the smile instead of out loud. Continuing around the museum, Jamie lost himself in the happiness that irradiated off Tyler.

They broke their diets, munching on salty pretzels as they ditched their friends and walked around Central Park. They found a discreet little wooden jetty on the lake, which allowed them a beautiful view of the New York Skyline dotted with the autumn trees. Jamie smiled like a maniac when Tyler weaselled his way underneath his arm, snuggling closely as they admired the view. It was dangerous and risky and could easily end up with them hunched over a desk working with PR to combat an outing; but with an arm wrapped around Tyler’s shoulders, and Tyler clutching at his waist, Jamie didn’t care. They took silly selfies with the skyline in the background: Tyler kissing his cheek as Jamie smiled brightly at the camera, and ones where they were both smiling at the phone.

Dinner was spent at the hotel, leaning against each other as they went through all the different photos they had taken throughout the day. Room service sat demolished next to them; the empty plates that once contained pizza were just another thing that they weren’t going to tell their nutritionist’s. Tyler was leaning against him, his head resting on Jamie’s shoulder as they finished looking back through the photos they had taken and begun flitting through the photos on Tyler’s Instagram feed. “We need to leave soon,” Jamie reminded, reluctant to finish the cuddling that they’d been enjoying.

Tyler whined pathetically in the back of his throat as he lifted his head from Jamie’s shoulder. His whine morphed into a pout when Jamie rose to his feet and began gathering his wallet and their room key. “I’ll buy you candy,” Jamie promised, leaning down to kiss Tyler quickly as he simultaneously pushed a cap over his messy curls. Tyler chased after the kiss as it broke apart, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet as Jamie manoeuvred them in a chaotic dance of familiarity.

* * *

The theatre was located near times square as were a lot of New York’s theatres, and already the streets were filled with tourists gathering around the iconic landmark. With the caps pulled low and their winter coats buttoned up against the evening chill, Tyler and Jamie blended in with the thousands. Everyone was so busy trying to take pictures or trying to navigate through the crowd, they didn’t notice the two hockey players that were walking next to each other with their fingers barely touching. The doors to the theatre were already open by the time they arrived; a tactical move, the chances of being recognised were if they waited in line for the doors to open. The place was small, and the seats that Tyler had brought were directly at the front in the middle of the row. A small walkway protruded from the stage directly in front of them, leaving Jamie raising an eyebrow at the ragged fabric that adorned the sides of the platform. The stage was visible, showing nothing but a backdrop and what one would assume was a assortment of junk on the floor.

Tyler dropped into his seat, giddy in his excitement at how good the seats were. In the walkway to the side of them, a steward was stood with a tray of assorted candy and drinks, greeting people as they settled into their seats. She had either been trained not to acknowledge anyone famous, or she simply didn’t know who they were as Jamie brought the candy that he had promised Tyler.

“Have you guys seen the play before?” She asked politely, her smile showing her pleasantness was genuine and not an act put on for the job. Tyler shook his head in reply, eagerly opening the packet of twizzler’s that Jamie threw into his lap. The steward’s smile grew, and her voice tinkled with a hidden laughter, “Don’t worry. The first half is okay, the second half is where it gets terrifying.”

Tyler froze, a twizzler half raised towards his mouth. The woman left with another smile as he scuttled up the aisle to serve someone else. Jamie bit the inside of his cheek as he struggled not to laugh at the startled expression on his boyfriend’s face. “Have you seen this before?” He asked with a frown as Jamie’s shoulder shook with his silent laughter.

“Yeh I went to see it with Jordie a few years ago.” Jamie managed to say through his giggles.

“Is it scary?” Tyler continued, letting the abandoned sweet drop back into its wrapper.

“You’ve seen the movie.” Jamie reminded him; film nights were a big thing in their house. The dogs would sit on the floor with the favourite toys, and Jamie and Tyler would lie down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn within reaching distance. Jamie was sure ‘The Woman in Black’ was on their DVD shelf.

“Yh but it’s a musical. Musicals aren’t scary.”

“This isn’t a musical Ty,” Jamie cackled as his boyfriend’s face dropped in realisation. Horror movies weren’t Tyler’s forte, and Jamie wished he knew what had been running through Tyler’s mind when he brought the tickets. Tyler seemed to look around the stage for the first time, eyeing up the little walkway that protruded from the stage. He experimentally tapped it with his foot, making sure that there was no secret entrance hidden behind the cloth. Tyler was about to poke the material once more when the light in the theatre dimmed and a man stepped onto the stage.

* * *

Jamie knew what was going to happen but that didn’t stop him jumping at the appropriate moments. Tyler nearly jolted from his seat when the scream ripped through the theatre. Jamie wasn’t much better, but that didn’t stop him from giggling at his boyfriends’ white knuckles as he clutched at the arms of his seat. As the play concluded, Jamie remained in his seat as the rest of the theatre began rising to their feet and gathering their belongings. No one seemed to pay attention to the two people waiting in the front row, too busy trying to join the crowd of people trying to get out as quickly as possible. “What did you think?” Jamie smirked as he asked, earning himself a little glare in response.

“You’re choosing what we see next time.” Tyler grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was a genuine encounter I had with someone when I went to see the play down in London a couple of weeks ago. I have seen the play before, and when the steward said that the second half is where it gets terrifying, a girl sat next to me turned to me and the above conversation between Jamie and Tyler occurred.


End file.
